The inventive subject matter generally relates to methods of fabricating metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating MOSFETs including gate insulating layers with different thicknesses.
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices commonly include both low voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices and high voltage MOSFET devices. These devices commonly use gate insulating layers having different thicknesses. However, with the increased integration of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, it may be difficult to produce low and high voltage MOSFET devices with gate insulating layers having different thicknesses.